


The Starry Night

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Starry Sky (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Children, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: I approach the door silently and look into a crack, becoming a witness of the most heart-warming scene in the world. My dear husband is holding our five-months-old daughter in his arms and humming a gentle tune to her.





	The Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yoh/Tsukiko after-marriage fic!   
> The art by Daria GIFT

The Starry Night

I stare up at the white ceiling in the dark bedroom as I suddenly wake up to the lack of warmth in the bed. Ever since I got married, my body temperature became dependent on my husband’s presence at nights. I get cold easily when he is away. Just like I am now.

Yoh used to have frequent business trips concerning his project, but a month ago he got a promotion and was invited to work at the largest astronomy company in our country. And it means that he was given a more stable schedule, which provided spending nights at home. Finally.

_(But where is he now?)_

I reach for his pillow and press it to my chest, inhaling the unique scent of my husband. But unfortunately, his pillow doesn’t give me the warmth I need right now.

I let out a disappointing groan as I stand up in the cold bed and put my pink puffy slippers on my bare feet. I adjust my long silky nightgown and brush away my hair as I head to the door, which is not closed, to my surprise.

_(It seems he didn’t want to make a noise, when he was leaving.)_

I walk down the semi-dark corridor towards the kitchen, thinking about the possibility that Yoh might have wanted to drink some water and it was the main reason why he left me all alone in the cold bed. I am about to turn the corner, when I notice that the door to the baby’s room is slightly open.

_(I remember closing it before going to sleep.)_

My heart gave me a little hint about this mystery, but I decide to check on our daughter and make sure that my feelings prove me right.

I approach the door silently and look into a crack, becoming a witness of the most heart-warming scene in the world. My dear husband is holding our five-months-old daughter in his arms and humming a gentle tune to her. His voice sounds incredibly soothing and loving. I don’t even notice as my lips form into a soft smile.

As I continue my spying, Yoh stops singing and starts whispering sweet promises to our baby. I don’t see if she is awake or not, but I am sure that she listens to his voice attentively.

_(Yoh, you are the best daddy any girl can dream of.)_

My beloved husband continues telling our daughter about how important she is to us and how he loves her smile.

“You are as beautiful as your mommy, ma beauté, ma petite Angelina.”

 

With those words he lifts the baby to his face and kisses her little forehead. Then he comes to the window and stares at the night sky, telling in a quiet voice about the distant stars and the legends about some constellations.

“When you grow up a little, I will take you to the observatory and show you all the stars.”

I hear him chuckling softly to himself as he shifts his gaze to our girl and smiles dreamily.

“I need to make a confession, but don’t tell your mommy about it, okay?”

Angelina didn’t make a sound of disapproving.

“I fell in love with your mommy when she showed me the starry sky and told me about the stars. We were both kids back then, but she was and is my first and only love from that day.”

My heart skips a beat as I hear his confession. I feel so much love towards him right now that it is hard to breathe. I want to embrace him and tell him everything I feel right now, but I don’t want to ruin the perfect moment the father and his daughter are sharing. So, I just swallow soundlessly the words on my tongue and decide to leave my two dearest persons in their little own world for now.

I return to the bedroom and lie down on the cold sheets, ignoring unpleasant shivers and a feeling of loneliness. I want my Yoh in my arms, but it is too egoistical to think about it right now after everything I have witnessed this night. So, I just sigh, roll on my side and put the blanket up to my face to get warmer and hide my blush.

To my great surprise I feel two strong arms wrapping around my waist from behind. My body melts to the touch instantly.

“Hmm… Je t'aime, Tsukiko.”

I hear him whispering in my ear oh so lightly. If I was asleep, I am sure I wouldn’t even hear his words, but I am wide awake right now, especially after getting his declaration of love.

_(You are too sweet, Yoh. I can’t take it anymore.)_

With those thoughts, I turn around in his arms to look at him and catch his face between my palms lovingly.

“Aishite iru…”

I utter wholeheartedly before capturing his lips in a slow and sensual kiss. His mouth is slightly agape due to surprise, I think, but I don’t mind since it’s my chance to make our kiss even more fabulous.

His moan of bliss was a melody to my ears. We embrace each other dearly as we continue our little love adventure.

When our lips part, my husband looks at me with so many emotions in his sparkling eyes, that it literary takes my breath away. His next words make my heart melt.

“You are my universe, ma belle.”

I smile at him sincerely as I lay my head on his chest and listen to his fast heartbeat. He is so warm and tender and I feel like crying from happiness he gives me.

“You and Angelina are everything to me.”

I say dreamily and feel Yoh’s arms tightening around me. Then he places a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I feel the same, mon amour.”

He is here by my side and it makes me the happiest woman alive. As I fall into a deep slumber to the sound of Yoh’s harmonious heartbeat – my personal lullaby,  – I  dream about our family. It might be small right now but I am sure we will expand it soon. Our love will guide us to the brightest future.

I am sure of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Daria GIFT for an amazing illustration to this story! You are the best, dear!


End file.
